


To knot or not?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, but mentions of it, no actual knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out something interesting about werewolves and Derek wants to set the record straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To knot or not?

God only knows why he looked it up. What he saw almost made him sick.

Stiles Stilinski had just typed “knotting” into the Google search bar. He’d read about it on some Supernatural fanfiction and wanted to know what it was about.

Could Derek do that?

They hadn’t had sex yet. Well, that depends on your definition of sex. They’d jerked each other off and sucked each other off, but nothing has gone in anyone’s ass. Well, no dicks have been in asses. Fingers, yes, but not dicks. Yet.

Stiles wasn’t sure what Derek was waiting for, really. They’d been dating a couple months and were both very open about their feelings. Stiles had been the first to say “I love you,” but only by a few minutes. Everyone knew about them, even Stiles’ dad. Who was strangely okay with it.

“Stiles?”

Stiles jumped in his chair, slamming the computer shut. Turning, he saw Derek in the doorway, a smirk spread across his beautiful face. God, why did he have such a beautiful face?

“Derek, babe, hi.” His heart was pounding, and surely Derek could hear that.

“What’s wrong? What were you looking at?” Derek stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked so concerned.

“Just…nothing, it’s no big deal. What’s up with you?”

Derek narrowed his eyes but shrugged. “Just came by to see my boyfriend. Am I not allowed to do that anymore?”

“Of course you are, that’s not…Derek, just forget I was looking at anything. Or not looking at anything. Because closing my computer is my automatic reaction, so I could’ve just been on Facebook.” Oh, Christ, he was babbling again. He only babbled when he was lying.

“Stiles, please tell me.” Derek sat on the bed. “Please?” He did those puppy eyes, the ones he knew Stiles couldn’t resist. Fucking hell.

“Fine.” He turned back to his computer and opened it up. The Google image search for “knotting” was still up. Derek stood up and looked over Stiles’ shoulder. He was silent; Stiles stole a glance at him. “Well?”

“I don’t do that.” He was frowning, almost disgusted.

“I wasn’t…I was just curious, I saw it in Supernatural fanfiction and thought…I don’t know, Derek. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no, don’t apologize.” Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head. “I mean…okay, I can do that.”

Stiles whipped around, accidentally kicking Derek in the shin. “You what?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I can…do that, I can knot. But I can control it, which is why you haven’t experienced it.”

“Does it…hurt?”

“Hurt me? No. Hurt my partner?” He shrugged. “Sometimes. It definitely would with anal sex.”

Stiles bit his lip. Frankly, he was glad Derek could control it. He didn’t ever want that…thing inside him. Not Derek’s dick, he very much wanted that, but the knot. No way.

“Your dad’s out,” Derek said, smirking slightly. “Passed him on my way in.”

Stiles smiled, stood up, and kissed Derek. They were about the same height, which was good; Stiles didn’t want to be standing on tiptoes to kiss anyone, or bending down a couple feet. Derek picked him up and put him on the bed, climbing on top of him. Stiles loved being covered like this, being dominated. Derek shrugged off his jacket and tossed it across the room, then kissed Stiles’ neck, nibbling slightly. Stiles groaned; they almost never used teeth because Derek didn’t want to change Stiles. Then he was kissing lower, sucking on his collarbone, yanking his shirt off, licking and nipping his chest, nibbling and sucking his nipples.

“Christ, Derek,” Stiles moaned, arching into the wolf. His nipples were so sensitive during sex, and he just loved when Derek used teeth on them.

Derek didn’t stop. He moved lower, kissing down Stiles’ happy trail to his jeans, nibbling his hips and slowly undoing his belt. God, Stiles was so fucking hard. He both loved and hated when Derek did this, took his time and made Stiles beg for it. Finally, fucking finally, Derek pulled off his jeans and tossed them aside. But he still had on his boxers, Batman boxers to be precise. Derek slid his hands into the boxers, grabbing Stiles’ hips and mouthing at his dick through the fabric. Stiles groaned again, head falling back.

“You know I love to hear you moan like that,” Derek said, slowly pulling Stiles’ boxers down. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” He took Stiles in his mouth and sucked while kneading Stiles’ ass with his hands. Oh, son of a bitch, that was nice. Stiles thrust up into Derek’s mouth, knowing the wolf wouldn’t choke or gag.

“Chill out,” Derek said, stilling Stiles’ hips with one hand. “I don’t want you coming too fast.” He pulled away, making Stiles groan from the loss of contact, but then he started taking off his clothes, which was good. Completely naked, he climbed back on Stiles, settling between his thighs and grinding their cocks together.

“Fuck,” Stiles panted, rutting up into the friction. “Fuck yes, don’t stop, that feels so fucking good.”

Derek kissed him, tongue exploring his mouth, and continued to thrust against him.

“God, Derek, just fuck me, please.”

Derek stopped, pulling back. He had a frown on his face. “Stiles…”

“Please, Derek,” Stiles said, running his hands down Derek’s chest, scratching as much as he could with human fingernails. “Please fuck me. Now. I need you so bad.”

Derek bit his lip. Stiles so wanted this, and he knew Derek could see that. But the wolf didn’t say anything immediately. He leaned down, kissed Stiles’ jaw up to his ear, and whispered, “Where’s your lube?”

Stiles grinned, pointing to the bedside table. Derek reached over, grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube, and sat back on his heels. Stiles spread his thighs a little more to allow Derek access.

“This is going to hurt,” Derek said, putting some lube on his fingers and rubbing around Stiles’ entrance. Stiles nodded; he’d done the research. Derek pressed his pointer finger inside of him. It was an odd feeling, the intrusion, but it wasn’t bad in any way. Just cold because of the lube. Derek slowly thrust his finger in and out while massaging the skin outside with his thumb. Then he slipped in his middle finger slowly. His eyes were constantly on Stiles’ face, probably making sure this didn’t hurt. Little did Derek know, Stiles had gone past two fingers by himself. He’d managed to get four in before it really started hurting.

Derek repeated the process, slowly thrusting his fingers and massaging and then slipping his ring finger in. Stiles wasn’t moaning so much as letting out a stream of curse words. And then Derek pressed against his prostate (which he hadn’t been able to reach on his own; his hand had cramped up trying) and he arched up, groaning Derek’s name.

“Are you sure you want this?” Derek said, pulling his fingers out and rolling on the condom.

“Yes, Derek, I want this. I want you. I love you.”

“I love you.” Derek squirted some lube onto his dick and rubbed a little bit against Stiles’ entrance, then lined himself up and pushed in about an inch.

Stiles gasped, not only because it was cold and hurt slightly, but because it was Derek inside him, his boyfriend, the love of his life. Derek paused, looking into Stiles’ eyes with a worried expression on his face.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said, reaching up to stroke Derek’s cheek. “It’s cold, that’s all. Don’t stop now.”

Derek nodded, kissing him and pressing forward some more. Okay, now it was hurting a bit. Stiles dug his fingers into Derek’s shoulders, trying to relax his muscles down there to make it feel better. After a few seconds, Derek pushed in again. Stiles’ eyes were shut tight, so he couldn’t be sure how deep Derek was, but he felt so full and it was so good.

“Is this okay?” Derek asked, a softness in his voice that Stiles had never heard before. One of Derek’s hands was stroking his hip, the other on the bed to hold himself up.

“It’s amazing.”

“I’m almost all the way in, okay? It’ll feel good soon, I promise.”

“It feels great, Derek. I promise.”

Derek smiled, kissing Stiles hard as he pressed in the last inch or so. That was it, Derek was completely inside him. He was so full and felt so amazing. Then Derek pulled back and thrust forward, slowly but still hard, and the friction was great, and then Derek moved his hand from Stiles’ hip to his erection, stroking it in times with his thrusts.

“God, yes, Derek, yes,” Stiles moaned, scratching Derek’s back as Derek sped up his hips. “Faster.”

“Really?” Derek was smiling from ear to ear. “You asked for it.”

He angled his hips and really started fucking Stiles, reaching deeper and going faster and harder, and Stiles was almost screaming in pleasure. The bed was moving and squeaking, they were both sweating and panting, and then Stiles felt it, he felt his balls tightening into his body.

“Derek, fuck yes, yes, don’t stop, I’m gonna come.”

Derek sucked on his neck, nibbling slightly, and then his claws (werewolf claws!) were tracing Stiles’ nipples, and that was too much. He called out Derek’s name, arching up, emptying his balls on his chest. He didn’t think he’d ever come that much; it just kept shooting out of his dick until he was utterly spent and empty.

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Derek groaned, his face screwing up as his thrusts became more urgent. “Stiles, Stiles…do you want it?”

Stiles frowned. “Want what?”

“The knot, Stiles, do you want the knot?”

Stiles shook his head. Derek nodded, pushing in as far as he could go, fangs growing slightly as he moaned Stiles’ name and let go. Stiles always loved it when Derek came; he had such an amazing look on his face, and his eyes would flash red, and his come tasted so fucking good.

When Derek finished, he pressed his forehead against Stiles’, kissing him quickly before pulling out. Stiles felt so empty; he just wanted Derek inside him all the time. Derek pulled off the condom and threw it away, closing the bottle of lube and putting that back in the drawer. Then he climbed on top of Stiles again and started licking his chest clean.

“Derek,” Stiles said, running his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“Hm?”

“I love you so much.”

Derek looked up at him, smiling. “I love you, too.”


End file.
